


Protector

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: someone is put to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Prompt: When a member of the royal family dies, a random citizen is executed to help “protect their soul on their journey”. The King’s daughter just fell to her death and you have been selected.





	Protector

“Okay.” I snorted.

"Be ready at sunset." The guard insisted awkwardly.

"Alright." I scowled. "If you can get someone to watch over my animals, and I do mean watch over them. The wolves and cats are too tame to be released into the wild... If you can get someone to watch over my animals, then I shall do whatever you like."

"Toral's Square at sunset."

"Toral's Square at sunset." I repeated. "Don't let my kids starve. Take them into your guard or something."

"I shall see what can be done." The guard murmured solemnly. "May you succeed in your quest."

* * *

 

Sunset came and I was led to the gallows. A different set of guards were my escort, and I took great pains to make sure that I could walk upright. See, I went to the apocathery not long after I got the news. There was a ceremony for the slaughter of the Afterguards. Things had to be handled a certain way. I would be dressed in fancy clothes and weapons would be buried with me for easier access in the afterlife. Hopefully this Princess wouldn't be as bitchy as her mother. I'll let a bitch die if she thinks she can order me around any longer. This is voluntary, after all. But nobody else knows that. They're probably all thinking about the poor fool up in the gallows, Twenty-one years old and ready to die having barely lived... Joke's on them. This would be my most exciting adventure yet, and after that... I'd get to see my family again.

"We gather here today for the sending off of the Afterguard!" The Royal Crier announced to a packed Toral's Square.

"Let the gods blessings this condemned soul on her journey to Salvation."

"Let the gods bless her soul." The weary clearing repeated. The crank was pulled and the door dropped. As promised, I didn't feel a thing. My journey has just begun.

 


End file.
